


Just One Sip

by ReaThompson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Eren Yeager, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Harems, Heartache, Infidelity, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Male Mikasa Ackerman, My First Smut, Polygamy, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren woke up, she felt that her hips hurt. Not knowing the cause of her pain, she also realizes that she doesn't remember anything that happened last night. Captain Levi treats her differently too, which makes her even more confused. When she finds out what she actually did, she tries to wash away her frustration by drinking. The next morning, she wakes up next to commander Erwin. </p><p>This is the really messed up story of Eren who accidentally sleeps with men who actually have feelings for her. </p><p>Pitiful Eren. </p><p>Note: Please don't learn from Eren in this FF. Please learn to control the amount of alcohol you consume as to protect yourself from predators. Being drunk in public is one of the most dangerous things a person shouldn't do, especially you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Sip

When Eren woke up, she felt that her hips hurt.

She massaged it, hoping to ease the pain. It didn’t work. In the end, she had to walk slowly, using the wall to support her as she walked. Eren had no recollection of what she did last night. What did she do to earn this gift of pain? She took ages to reach the dining hall. _Thank god I woke up early_ , she thought, as the other members flooded into the room.

“Hey Eren, are you alright? You look pale.”

Eren nodded feebly. She pointed at her head, then at her hips.

“It hurts.”

Petra frowned upon hearing that. She shook her head gently at her, “I got some aromatic oil that I brought from home with me. It’s expensive, but it’ll help make you feel better.” Petra smiled at her, “Come to my room later, okay?”Eren nodded at her. After petting her head, Petra stood up from her seat, then went to take two servings of breakfast for the both of them. A few moments later, Levi came into the room. They all stood up to salute him in unison, except for Eren, who took longer to stand up. After they saluted, they sat back down. Again, Eren was the last one to sit down. She cringed as she held the table for support. After everyone finished eating, Eld went over to Eren.

“Hey Petra, what’s wrong with Eren?”

Eld knelt down in front of her, his face worried. Before Petra could reply Eld’s question, Levi’s voice rang up from behind them.

“Eren. Pass your plates to Petra. You have an appointment with glasses.”

“Captain, can you please excuse her?”

Eren stared at Petra with large eyes. “Her hips and head hurt. She won’t be able to do anything for the whole day,” she said. Eren cringed. Levi wasn’t the type of person to easily excuse a person from duty, no matter the circumstances. Having a sore hip and a headache doesn’t cut out as a good excuse.

“Alright.”

Eren felt her jaw drop. She stared at him in disbelief. _Captain?!_ Eren raised her eyebrow, confused. “That’s a relief, Eren. Take care, alright?” Eld smiled at her, as he patted her head. She giggled as he ruffled her hair. Erd’s touch, for some reason, was always softer than the others. It felt good when he ran his hand over her hair. “By the way Eren,” he asked, “Do you remember what you did that made your hips hurt? You didn’t strain it from the exercise, did you? Don’t tell me you sneaked out to practice or something.” Eren raised her eyebrows at him. She couldn’t explain the reason why her hips hurt. Eren couldn’t bear lying to him, but she had no choice. Eren doesn’t remember anything from last night. She preferred lying than being interrogated for her memory lost. Before she could open her mouth, Levi’s cold voice interrupted her.

“Eld. Go join Gunter and Auruo to weed the garden.”

Eld saluted Levi, waved to Eren and Petra then left. “Eren, I’ll be back soon, okay? Wait for me here.” Petra left to the kitchen, after taking the dishes back with her. Now, Eren was alone with Levi. She wanted to stand up to go help Petra in the kitchen, but she knew it’d take a lot of effort to do that. Her face would be crunched up in pain, and it was no way that she’d grace her captain with such an embarrassing sight.

“Can you stand?”

Eren felt a warm pair of hands reach out to her shoulders. She felt herself slowly get lifted to her feet. “Are you alright?” One of the warm hands settled on her shoulders, another on her hips. The one on her hips started to massage her in a circular motion. It hurt, causing her to fall backwards. Levi supported her, then said, “I’ll take you back to your room.”

He carried her back all the way to her room in the dungeon.

She lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Instead of leaving, Levi sat down next to her. She felt his hands glide onto hers. Levi held onto her hand, then asked, “Does it still hurt?” Eren nodded. Levi sighed. With his other free hand, he combed her hair with his hand, looking at her with gentle eyes.

_What the fuck?!_

Eren looked calm, but deep down she was confused. _What is captain doing, touching me like that?!_ _Why does he sound so gentle?!_ Indeed, he did talk softly to her once, after the accidental titan shifting when she tried to hold a spoon. But this time, it was a whole new level. The way he talked, it felt…

Intimate.

The way he held her hand, the way he looked at her. The way he touched her, and the tone of his voice…

“I shouldn’t have been that rough with you, huh?”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

She immediately pushed him away. Her eyes widened. _He just kissed me!_ Eren’s face turned bright red.

“Eren? Are you there?”

Petra came down the stairs into the dungeon, holding a small bottle, “Captain, you’re here too?” She looked at him, slightly confused. Nonetheless, she thanked him, “Thank you for bringing her here, captain. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I could have brought her all the way down here myself.”  Levi nodded, then left the room. Petra walked over to her, and the two girls started talking normally. Even so, her mind kept racing with questions.

_Why was he staring at me that way?_

 

* * *

 

Her hips remained sore for a few days. When she finally felt better, she gathered her courage to go to his office. During these few days she was excused from everything. She didn’t understand why he came to her dungeon to visit her, to talk to her. His silver eyes were gentle as he held her hand. She needed to know what happened the night before the pain happened.

“Captain?”

“Come in.”

Eren walked into his office, seeing piles of documents on his table. He lifted his head up from the documents. There it is again.

That soft expression of his.

“Captain. What happened?”

Levi looked at her, a look of confusion coming to his normally expressionless face. “What are you talking about?”

She pointed at his face, “That.”

“That?”

It took him a while to understand what she meant. His eyes narrowed as the gentle expression on his face got replaced by anger. Levi stood up from his chair and slammed her onto the wall. 

“What do you mean?”

His gray eyes were no longer warm and inviting.

“Don’t tell me you forgot everything!”

Eren nodded. Levi's eyes widened with a mixture of emotions that a young girl like her couldn't comprehend. He slammed his hand onto the space next to her head.   

“Get out before I toss you out!”

He gritted his teeth, and pushed her out of his sight.

 

_Eren. How dare you forget about what you did to me._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is in the next chapter! Woohooo! 
> 
> See you guys then.
> 
> Btw, this is the first time I'm writing a smut FF, so forgive me if it's not fluent. Tq~ (^3^)


End file.
